The present invention relates generally to methods of forming polycrystalline thin films and, more particularly, to methods using optical annealing and lateral crystallization.
Polycrystalline silicon thin films are used to form thin-film transistors (TFTs) for pixel-switching elements and other integrated circuits that are simultaneously fabricated on display substrates. These thin films and TFTs can provide for the fabrication of integrated circuits on various substrates, for example, glass, plastic, or metal. These thin films and TFTs may also be used for non-display applications as well. Possible non-display applications include, sensors, ASICS, memory modules, or printer heads, for example.
Polycrystalline silicon, also known as poly-Si, films may be produced by crystallizing amorphous silicon, or microcrystalline silicon. Quality poly-Si films can be produced using lateral growth processes, also referred to as lateral crystallization. Quality poly-Si films can then be used to produce high performance poly-Si TFTs. The quality of the films and the resulting TFTs depends to a great extent on the crystal characteristics.